<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>渎神 by invalidSyntax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173440">渎神</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/invalidSyntax/pseuds/invalidSyntax'>invalidSyntax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cultist Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Insanity, Lantern Major Victory Spoilers, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/invalidSyntax/pseuds/invalidSyntax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又称《如何管理你的导师》。<br/>一言以蔽之二周目灯使徒没失忆，求不得爱别离双重暴击疯了，现在san0 int18，本文为他在漫宿高处的房屋里面对教主自说自话。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>渎神</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在夜里进入漫宿。</p><p>钴蓝色的光下我走过眼睛之门背后的玻璃花园，径直通过赤红教堂和蠕虫展馆，来到树影摇曳的小十字路背后，漫宿高处的房间。在一年的殚精竭虑之后今天我的心情是愉悦的，脚步是轻快的——再加上一丝一以贯之的，信徒即将聆听神谕时的期待和惶恐不安。</p><p>然后我掏出钥匙打开重重深锁的门，再原样锁上，对房间中央的人影跪下。</p><p>准确地说，那不是个人影——那是我此生所信仰的唯一的神在漫宿的躯体。我的沐光明者一直低垂着头，见我来了，疲惫地抬头睁开那双融金一般的眼睛。他动了一下，似乎想站起来，但是在锁链的束缚下又无力地跌坐回去。</p><p>这没关系，我知道这是我的救主所期待的。在这一年的伊始，当我第一次将枷锁扣上他的脖颈之时，我的神祗眼里有恐惧。然而，我有责任满足他的一切欲求，包括他显现出的、他从未提出的和他甚至没有意识到的。这不是说我的沐光明者不是完美的，但作为他最忠诚的信徒，我有责任多想一步。我承认，在此过程中我曾太过偏执，犯过一些战术错误，比如扼着我导师的脖子恳求他的认可——不过最后事实证明，我是对的。那双金色眼睛里的恐惧渐渐消退，然后变成了其他的情绪。</p><p>我将其理解为肯定，这让我激动。</p><p>“亲爱的导师……今天您微不足道的学生过来是想告诉您，大功业明天就可以完成了。见证者、浪游旅人的证词、玻璃灵液、守夜人之镜以及白日之钥……一切都准备好了，您明天就可以从辉光降至漫宿了。”</p><p>“这样啊，你明天就要离开我了是么……”我听到我的神沙哑的声音，似乎极为痛苦。他虚弱地抬手，锁链哗啦作响，手腕处一丝鲜血顺着那金属链条蜿蜒而下。</p><p>这是……对他卑微的信徒的怜悯吗？这个认知让我几乎因狂喜而落泪，又因为竟然敢因此喜悦而感到深刻的自罪感。然而那又如何呢，守夜人的信徒不需要怜悯。</p><p>“您不必怜悯我。瞳中扉早已教导我应当献出己身，踏上已显现的路途，无论代价为何。我眼前唯一的路途就是您的大功业，我势必要迷失在您的辉煌中，我心甘情愿，九死无悔。”我低头，一字一句地说。</p><p>“不……别把我一个人抛在这里……”我听到了今夜的第二句神谕。</p><p>“您是神，请您不要在您卑微的信徒面前如此自谦。”</p><p>“我是认真的……求你不要……”</p><p>我一时有点懵，这话不像是我全知全能、思维敏锐的神会说出来的。玻璃殿堂般的思维飞速转动，他想必是有其他的目的。是在考验我的忠诚吗？也对，他一定知道日记作者给我留了封信。不得不承认这种怀疑让我有点受伤，但是我一不该有这种情感，二坦坦荡荡、问心无愧。我摇头，努力把这个念头从脑子里排除出去。</p><p>我知道我猜对了。他的下一句话果然是，“求你不要离开我……你看了日记作者的信对吧，去追寻你的欲望吧，寻求永生吧，与我为敌也行，讥讽我折磨我侮辱我也行。真的，只求你不要从此魂归虚界与我毫无关系……我……我忍受不了……”</p><p>“日记作者？是的，您猜得不错，我确实看了他的信，但看了个开头就撕了。和您辉煌灿烂的明天相比，我能有的未来以及他提供的诱惑无非是萤火之光罢了，无法与日月争辉。”</p><p>“但是……为什么呢……这逻辑上推不通啊……”他沉默了半晌，犹豫地回复。</p><p>我的神想必需要更多的证据吧。没事，我可以把我的心剖给他看。</p><p>“此身此心，从十二盏灯点起的时候——啊不对，从我踏入月光小巷的那一刻开始皆属于您，或者更早一点，从我在图书馆遇见您那天。某些一叶障目的哲学家曾说人是目的不是手段，那又如何呢——您握有一个从未有过信仰的人毫无保留的忠诚，我甘愿做您在现世的手。”</p><p>“您教会我太多太多东西，从凡人的学术研究到残卷里的隐秘真相，从世界本质的秘密教义到感官肉体的无尽欢愉。您是我的导师，各种意义上都是。这不是学术共同体那可怜的公事公办关系，您是我唯一的神。我在永夜中活了二十二年，第一次见到太阳——除了奉身于光，难道还有第二条路吗。”</p><p>“然后您要抹去我的记忆……我知道您的神谕不容违抗。然而那记忆每一分每一秒都是您赐予我的，我又怎能忍受？因此恕我僭越，我自作主张把您派来的雇工杀了。您放心，尸体处理得很干净，一丝邪名都没产生，绝对没有阻碍您的大功业。”</p><p>“再然后……就是这一年了。好长的一年啊，如没有您提出的繁复难解的谜题，我也无法完成如此之成就。您就是我的功业，我的未来，我的明天——我记得您问过我，为什么要限制您的人身自由。我知道，您的神性光辉本该是普照世人的，但作为您最忠诚的信徒我难道不该获得一点奖励吗？恕我再次僭越……我实在是无法忍受与世人共享您的神性、您的光辉、您高贵的灵魂，您的才华、天资、美貌以及您赐予我的一切。因此我自作主张了，恳请您责罚我、惩戒我——然而我斗胆猜，这也是您所欲求的。”</p><p>"您卑微的学生和仆从自知没有资格产生这种狂妄的念头，但是真想让每一个人看看，从瞳中扉本人到K氏，再到那些肉眼凡胎的见证者都看看。展示一下您这一身的印记吧，您是我的，谁也别想从我这里抢走您……"</p><p>我膝行到我的沐光明者面前，抬头盯着那双金色的眼睛。可能是我的眼神太过狂热，我的神祗退缩了一下，但任凭我解开他上衣的扣子。然后我用双唇虔诚而贪婪地一遍遍抚触那些痕迹，苍白肌肤上唇齿、皮鞭、绳索以及金属留下的痕迹——我留下的印记。那些痕迹重重叠叠，新鲜的还能尝到铁锈的味道。双唇碰上时能感受到我的神身体的颤抖。沐光明者没有实际意义上的肉体，因此能尝到这神圣的鲜血更让我因狂喜而战栗。</p><p>我拉着他的裤腿站起身来，一手扯住他颈上的锁链，把那双让我心醉神迷的眼睛拉得离我更近一点。</p><p>“……有时我真渴望我是赤杯之信徒，这样就可以名正言顺地摄食您，品尝您，最后被您吞噬……不过当您的燃料也不错，足够了。”我听到自己低声说。</p><p>“我亲爱的导师、救主、引路人、沐光明者，我唯一的神，您就是我的功业……”</p><p>我一口咬在他的颈侧。</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>